


Scar

by eunoiameraki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoiameraki/pseuds/eunoiameraki
Summary: Alferd F Jones butuh uang. Sementara Ivan Braginsky hanya butuh tubuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang menyiksa.“Kalau aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ivan?”“Kau jelas sudah hilang akal sehat, Al. Kau pikir aku mau?”
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), France/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Hetalia:Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz sementara cerita ini murni dari saya sendiri tanpa mengandung unsur komersil  
> Inspired by Given Opening Song Kizuato by Centimilimental

Terlihat tidak fokus, dengan manik yang kuyu dan wajah kelelahan, mau tak mau membuat Alferd tersentak kaget saat namanya dipanggil sang dosen dari depan sana. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya, membuatnya bingung sekaligus malu.

“Jones, kau masih mendengarkanku?”

Si Jones ini, mengangguk. “Ya, sir. Saya masih di sini,”

“Bagus. Sebaiknya kau dengarkan ini karena kau yang memilih mata kuliah yang sulit ini padahal kau baru dua tahun kuliah. Supaya tidak perlu mengulang, tolong, perhatikan saya.”

Sebuah ide bodoh terlintas di pikirannya. “Sir, saya ingin ke kamar mandi. Boleh?”

Sang dosen mengernyit, “Ha?”

“Saya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, Sir,”

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang lain yang terganggu karena ulahnya, Alferd tetap memasang wajah tanpa berdosanya. Sungguh, pikirannya rumit sekali hari ini. Bahkan, yang dijelaskan di depan sana, masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Menghembuskan napas kasar, sang dosen mengangguk singkat, memberi persetujuan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang dosen juga, Alferd diam-diam melemparkan tasnya hingga sampai di dekat pintu, sedikit menendang lantas tas itu telah berada di bagian luar kelas.

Dia menyeringai kecil, menyadari betapa brilian idenya itu. lalu melenggang pergi dengan alasan pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil demi melindungi dirinya dari amukan sang dosen.

Alferd nyengir pada dua temannya, Toris dan Rama, yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Alferd membuat gerakan dengan bibir dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa dia akan meminjam catatan mereka. Dan mereka pasrah, mengiyakan saja sementara Alferd tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membolos.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment?


End file.
